


A Gift, a Discovery, and a USB Cord

by XenoMiles



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Holiday Fic Exchange, Impact Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoMiles/pseuds/XenoMiles
Summary: A Gift, a Discovery, and a USB CordORA Black and Blue ChristmasJared gets into the holiday spirit, and Richard fulfills a curious request.





	A Gift, a Discovery, and a USB Cord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [party_peacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_peacock/gifts).



The red and green glow of the neighbor’s Christmas lights fell across Jared’s sharp, bare shoulders. Richard wrestled his way out of his own hoodie, paused, and reached over to the window to close the blinds. He listened for the sound of anyone else stirring in the house, but it was difficult over the sound of his own breath, coming hard and fast. His throbbing erection pressing against the inseam of his pants was not helping his concentration. He turned back to Jared, who leaned expectantly against the support of Richard’s loft bed, his lips slightly parted, his eyes wide. Cursing under his breath in awe of his unbelievable luck, he reached for Jared’s waist and began eagerly mouthing at the place where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Richard,” Jared murmured breathlessly. “May I make a request?”

Richard paused, straightening up.

“Yeah, sure,” he shrugged. He watched Jared’s gaze fall to the far corner of the room. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Jared looked back up at him, shaking his head insistently. “Nothing’s wrong! It’s just that…” He bit his lip. “Would you hit me?”

“What?!” Richard blinked back at him.

“It’s a fairly common paraphilia.” Jared explained, as though commenting on the weather. “The sensation of pain can be… quite pleasurable, in a certain context.”

Richard realized that his mouth had been hanging slightly agape. He closed it, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“You want me to, like… spank you?”

“If you’d like,” Jared shrugged. “Though, to be honest,” he looked away with a smile that Richard might have called ‘coy’. “I prefer more intense methods of delivery.”

An image of Jared in leather and chains swam to the surface of Richard’s mind. It was painfully incongruous with the Jared he knew - the mild-mannered business advisor who drove a Volt and wore his sweaters tucked in. Then again, a month ago he never would have imagined that Jared had such a voracious sexual appetite (or that he’d be the one to satisfy it). 

“I don’t know, Jared...”

“You wouldn’t cause me any lasting harm. We would use a safeword, which would indicate that I had reached my limit.” He paused, searching Richard’s expression. “If you’re uncomfortable with it, you absolutely do not have to. It was just...”

Richard felt his face twist into a half-grimace. How could anyone bring themselves to deliver pain to the man looking down at him with those wide, doe-like eyes?

“I just don’t think I can hit you.”

“That’s alright.” Jared nodded understandingly. “Thank you for stating your boundaries!”

“Uh… You’re welcome?”

“Would you like to continue with our original plan of action?”

Richard bit his lip and nodded with (perhaps too much) enthusiasm. By way of response, Jared hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Richard’s pants, slid his hands around to the front, and deftly unbuttoned Richard’s fly.

 

* * *

 

To be honest, Richard could have cared less about the holidays. Sure, Christmas had been fun when he was a kid, but from an adult perspective the whole thing seemed like a pointless, commercialized shit show. He didn’t have the money (or motivation, really) to visit his family in Tulsa. His parents sent a card and a pair of wool socks. 

Jared, on the other hand, seemed to be losing his mind. Richard supposed the holidays were still a novel thing for him, since he hadn’t had much of a chance to celebrate them growing up. Erlich forbade him from putting up decorations of any kind in the house, but gave him free range of the garage provided that Erlich didn’t have to look at any of it. Within hours of this verdict, Jared had bedecked the inside of the garage. A small tree stood in the corner, laden with inexpensive, but tasteful ornaments and soft lights. There was a menorah in the window framed with paper garlands. Jared explained that he was half Jewish - he was fairly sure - and that it was a lovely holiday in any case that deserved celebration.

Gilfoyle leveraged this to set up a Satanic winter solstice altar above his desk, complete with what looked like a racoon skull and a sprig of mistletoe. (“A heathen symbol of fertility,” he told Richard, “that was appropriated by Christians. The white berries symbolize semen. I want Erlich to know that I’ve symbolically jizzed on his ceiling.”) 

In those weeks, Richard’s mind kept drifting back to Jared’s strange request. He pictured Jared draped over his lap, ass in the air, while he wielded a wooden paddle he had once seen in the window of an adult toy store. Then there was Jared, naked and handcuffed to his desk, with Richard standing over him, snapping a leather belt. In these visions Jared looked up at him, pleading for more, more, please, Richard… Richard crossed his legs under the table, disgusted with himself. Jared did not bring it up again, and Richard certainly didn’t intend to.

Christmas eve at the house was quiet. If not for Jared’s garish holiday sweater and bright holiday mood, Richard may not have marked the date. Erlich and Jian Yang went out for Chinese food, Dinesh’s cousin was throwing some kind of party, and Gilfoyle was spending the evening protesting the Salvation Army with Tara. Richard was content to settle down at his laptop for another night of work. At the other end of the table, Jared hummed to himself as he formatted spreadsheets.

When Richard felt his eyeballs beginning to itch, he leaned back and slid his chair away from the table. He let his head fall back and blinked up at the ceiling, the ghosts of the code he’d been working on seared onto the insides of his eyelids. Jared took the cue and flipped his laptop shut. 

“Would you like a glass of water?” Jared offered brightly.

“I’ll get it myself,” Richard groaned. “I think I’m done for the night.” He pushed himself to standing and shuffled to the kitchen. When he returned to the table with his can of La Croix, Jared had vanished. Before Richard had the time to wonder at his disappointment, Jared emerged from the garage holding a package spangled silver snowflakes and topped with a bow. Beaming, he held the box out to Richard. 

“Merry Christmas, Richard!” 

Richard’s heart dropped. He hadn’t thought to get anything for Jared. Given the recent… shift… in their relationship (Richard still wasn’t sure what to call it), he figured this was a pretty serious oversight.

“Oh wow…” Richard forced a smile as he accepted the gift. “Thanks, Jared. But I… I don’t have anything for you.”

“That’s okay,” Jared replied, his smile unwavering. “Go ahead, open it!”

Richard had to admit that his excitement was kind of endearing. He tore the paper off of the box and carefully lifted the top, revealing a pristinely-folded sweater. Cashmere, by the feel of it. It was a shade of pale blue that conspicuously matched his eyes.

“Wow, Jared…” Richard murmured. “It’s... Thank you.”

“I hope I got the fit right. May I?” He gestured to the sweater. With a nod from Richard, he lifted it from the box and took a step closer. He held the sweater up to Richard’s shoulders, moving in closer still. Richard felt Jared’s breath on the side of his neck. His heart skipped. 

“Oh, Richard,” Jared cooed, sliding a hand down Richard’s side to land at his waist. “You’re perfect.”

He leaned in and closed his lips over Richard’s. Richard would never get used to the way the breath evacuated his lungs when Jared kissed him, the way Jared could turn his legs to Jello when he looked at him like that, the way the hair on the back of his neck stood up when Jared’s massive hands wrapped around his hips. 

“Listen,” Richard murmured against Jared’s mouth. “We’ve got the house to ourselves… and, well...I think there’s something I can give you after all.”

“You know,” Jared’s brow furrowed, “you absolutely aren’t obligated. I wouldn’t want you to…”

“No, I’ve…” Richard felt a nervous titter of laughter escape him, “kinda given it a lot of thought.”

Richard didn’t think he’d ever seen Jared’s eyes get so wide, or his eyebrows climb that far up his forehead. An excited “oh” was the extent of his response.

Tugging at the cuff of his left sleeve, Richard led the way back to his bedroom. 

 

“So, uh, how do we do this?”

“Well, during these scenes,” Jared explained, talking with his hands. “you would be the dominant partner. So the details are really up to you.”  
Dominant. Something about the word sent a shiver of electricity up Richard’s spine. He curled his lower lip under his teeth. He should probably have been ashamed of the excitement the idea of dominating someone generated in him.

“And that’s… what you want?”

“Very much so,” Jared nodded with a vaguely guilty expression, as though he was somehow imposing on Richard. 

“And you definitely still want me to hit you?”

“Oh my yes,” Jared breathed. “Preferably in places that won’t leave visible marks that we’d have to explain.”

“Yeah, okay.” Suddenly conscious of his wavering voice and hunched posture, Richard drew himself up to his full height (which was still considerably shorter than Jared’s) and locked the other man with the steeliest gaze he could muster. “Right.”

Jared’s cheeks flushed visibly and his breath fluttered.

“If I say the word ‘enough’,” he explained, “you would know that I’d reached my limit and stop what you were doing.”

Richard nodded. 

“Got it.”

“So…” Jared dropped his gaze to the floor, hands falling quiet at his sides. His voice turned to a low murmur. When he looked back up at Richard, something in his eyes had shifted, something that made Richard’s palms begin to sweat. “I am at your service, sir.”

“Whoa. Uh, okay.” Richard suddenly felt slightly dizzy. He shook it off and lifted his chin in what he hoped was a confident pose. “You should… take your clothes off. And put your hands on that bar.” He pointed to the support of his loft bed. “With your back to me.”

Jared gave a single, reverent nod and silently obeyed. He turned away from Richard, pulled his awful sweater over his head, unbuttoned his shirt, and folded everything carefully before setting it in a neat pile on the floor. Richard’s anxiety mounted as he watched Jared strip off his undershirt and slide his boxer briefs down his absurdly long legs to reveal the sharp angles of his hips and the delicate curve of his ass. There was something intoxicating about watching Jared strip while Richard was still fully clothed. It was like he was being given some power over him, naked and vulnerable. And oh god, Richard was really doing this. The freshly-naked Jared stepped up to the side of the loft bed and placed both hands on the bar, which fell just below his eye level. Richard felt the blood rushing to his groin at the sight, and he had to resist the urge to plaster himself to Jared’s bare back and fuck him senseless then and there. But the breathless excitement in Jared’s voice when he said “I’m ready, sir” steered Richard’s mind back on course. He gulped. 

“Good.” Heart pounding, Richard closed the distance between them and allowed himself to run a tremulous hand down Jared’s spine. Jared sighed and arched into the touch. When he reached the small of Jared’s back, he withdrew his hand. Richard lined it up, took a deep breath, and tapped his palm against Jared’s backside.

“Was that okay?” Richard asked, dropping the strange voice he had affected. 

“You can do it harder, sir.” Jared replied, shooting an encouraging smile at Richard over his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Eyeing his target (and it was a beautiful target) and biting his lip in concentration, Richard wound up and tried again. This time his hand made contact with a solid ‘smack’.

“Please, sir, harder.”

He tried again. A pink imprint of his hand appeared on Jared’s pale skin and quickly faded away. 

“Harder, please...”

Richard took several solid swings in rapid succession. He alternated sides until a red blush spread over both cheeks evenly. Between slaps he heard Jared’s breath coming slow and steady, a soft sigh on each exhale. Peeking around the side, Richard saw his cock growing hard and heavy between his legs.

“Harder, please,” he said again, voice steady as ever. 

Richard threw his hands up in exasperation.

“I’m sorry, Jared,” he huffed, “I’m doing it as hard as I can!” Shit, he was an idiot to think he could do this.

Jared turned and looked up at him apologetically. “You’re doing great,” he assured him, “It will take time for us to learn each other’s optimal levels.”

He gave an encouraging smile, then craned his neck to scan the room. Richard tried and failed to follow his gaze.

“May I make a suggestion?” Jared asked.

“Yeah,” Richard shrugged, dejected. He felt his fledgling boner beginning to fade. “Sure.”

Ducking underneath the loft bed, Jared reached behind Richard’s desk (which was piled high with random shit, as usual). After a moment of rummaging, he emerged with a look of quiet triumph and the USB cord to Richard’s phone charger, folded in half and held by the plug ends. Richard watched, realization dawning, as Jared whipped it once against his bare forearm, testing it. It connected with a sharp snap and immediately left two thin, red stripes. Seeming satisfied, Jared stepped forward and offered the cord to Richard. 

“Wow, uh… You’re serious? A USB cord?”

“I hope you don’t mind me commandeering it from your charger?”

“No, no! By all means.” Richard swallowed the nervous lump rising in his throat. He glanced again at the marks on Jared’s arm. Deep breath.  
“Okay.” He took the cord from Jared’s extended hand and straightened his spine again. “Get back, uh, get back where you were.”

Barely containing an excited smile, Jared resumed his position, stretching to display his long back and gorgeous, bare ass to Richard. His shoulder blades undulated as he rolled them back, settling into place.

Richard squared his feet. Another deep breath. He hefted the USB cord in his hand, feeling the lightness and whip of it. He’d been smacked with wires before - accidentally, of course - and damn, it stung. But something about the situation, about how badly Jared wanted this, about hearing him beg for more, harder, about having him helpless in front of him, lit up some wicked part of Richard’s brain. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting Jared’s shea butter chapstick there. He could destroy him.

Deciding against giving warning, Richard flicked the folded end of the cord across Jared’s upper back. Jared’s shoulders tensed. 

“Sir,” Jared breathed, “you can do it ha-”

Before he could finish, Richard brought the cord down with a crack. He heard the breath catch in Jared’s throat. A thin red mark blushed to the surface of the skin it had struck. Richard wound up with his wrist and whipped the cord out again, striking across Jared’s pale shoulder blades. He inhaled with a hiss, but on the exhale it turned into a low moan as his back melted into a shallow arch. Another red mark bloomed in the cord’s wake. 

Richard felt the heat of his body pooling in his groin. He struck again. His skin was electric, suddenly aware of every stitch of clothing he wore. Again. Feeling as though he were losing his mind, he whipped the cord across Jared’s back, eliciting a series of intoxicating moans. He should have been horrified by how much he was enjoying this. The sight of Jared’s back criss-crossed with shades of red sent another wave of heat through Richard. Those were his marks. 

Jared’s head lolled onto his shoulder, and Richard caught a glimpse of his face. He was practically panting, but his expression looked like one of… was it relief? He looked so peaceful, as though a burden was being lifted from his beaten back. It was a kind of abandon of which he, honestly, hadn’t thought Jared capable. And it was beautiful. 

Richard felt his cock straining against the front of his pants, his heart racing. He struck one last time, and Jared gasped as his knees buckled. Richard dropped the cord, realizing suddenly how hard he was breathing. He grabbed Jared by the shoulders as he sank to the ground in front of him. 

“Whoa… Are you okay?”

Jared twisted towards Richard, mouth agape and eyes gleaming. Richard couldn’t help but steal a glance downward - Jared’s cock lay thick and erect against his leg, a drip of precum forming at the slit. 

“Richard…” he panted, grasping at the front of Richard’s hoodie. He drew him in and kissed him wildly, their teeth clacking together. He pulled away, breathless. “Please…”

Richard nodded furiously, fingers already fumbling at his fly. He reached around Jared’s hip to find the lube stashed in the bottom drawer of his desk. Jared fawned up at him, wearing that same smile of relieved ecstasy. Unable to keep away, Richard dove back in to lock their mouths again, his tongue slipping past Jared’s teeth. He ran his hands down Jared’s abused back, feeling the welts that he had raised there. His cock twitched. Jared reclined onto the floor, wincing as his back made contact with the rough carpet. His legs fell open around Richard, who felt for a moment like he was going to pass out at the sight of Jared, laid out in front of him with his cock heavy and dripping against his stomach. 

“Please…” he murmured again, gazing at Richard as though he were fucking enthralled by him. Richard wrestled his boxers down, freeing his near-painful erection. He chewed at his bottom lip as he slicked his cock with KY, admiring the angles of Jared’s body. He rubbed the leftover lube over Jared’s balls and shaft, making him give a low whimper. 

Richard was too far gone for much fanfare - he might actually pass out from the blood rushing to his cock. He lined up against Jared and slid inside, the air knocked out of his lungs from the feeling of that hot tightness closing around him. Jared arched into it, pressing him further, deeper, until Richard was seated in him and he felt tears forming in his eyes. Jared clutched at his own cock, pumping himself in time with Richard’s wild thrusting. His body shuddered, his raw back rubbing against the carpet (god, that had to hurt), but Jared gave no indication of pain.  
Richard grasped Jared’s sharp hips and pulled as he fucked down into him. He felt Jared’s legs wrap around his waist, as though there was a danger of Richard leaving. Jared’s pace quickened, rocking his hips up against Richard’s as he pumped at his cock. It wasn’t long before he cried out, arching up as he splattered himself up to the chest with pearlescent come. The sight of it, along with the feeling of the muscles inside Jared clenching and shuddering around his length, sent Richard over the edge. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he came, pouring himself into Jared with every ounce of energy he had. He rode his way through his orgasm, gasping for air. When finally his vision cleared, he collapsed in a heap on the floor beside Jared. 

For a moment he could do nothing but stare at the underside of his bed and catch his breath. When he finally looked over, he found Jared beaming over at him, eyes bright. 

“Thank you, Richard,” he said. Sighing with satisfaction, he curled over onto his side and draped a long arm over Richard. “That was perfect.”


End file.
